knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
A-10/Role ME-0 Pray
Battle of Valtia After Anne's retirement party, A-10 continued accompanying Dr. Thor around Valtia. It was hinted that they visited the secret PPP facility hidden somewhere on the planet to inspect Yggdrasil's progress for Anne's "Machine Society" plan. Dr. Thor and A-10 was lounging around a café when the Beasts began attacking Valtia http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-18-pray-part-16/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=19. While A-10 was playing with a young girl and her dog, Dr. Thor immediately noticed signs that they were already under attack. He then instructed A-10 to extend a barrier to cover their surroundings. Her barrier was enough to protect them from the falling wreckage of Saint Line Orbital Military Station and the docked New Alliance fleet on the orbit. As the Beasts began surging in for a ground invasion, A-10 neutralized each and every incoming wave advancing to their direction. At the end of the battle, A-10 protected Dr. Thor as well as the girl and dog that she was playing with. She was also brutally straightforward in saying to the girl that her parents are already dead, but this is due to a lack of emotional awareness on her part. AUA's Escape from Valtia The AUA soon launched another attempt for their own rescue mission of Arin. As part of their preparations, they sought Dr. Thor to acquire ownership of A-10 to be Anne's companion and bodyguard. She was sold for 34 monetary units to be paid in 24 installments plus all of Ruin Corp's confiscated research data from their conspiracy during the Battle of O'Connelly. A-10 initially expressed apprehension but Dr. Thor assured her that she is fit to be Anne's partner. He also advised her to be more than just a battle doll as Anne actually needs more emotional support in this journey than combat support. A-10 infiltrated the prison tower and incapacitated the guarding troops while Anne was breaking out of her cell. When the two met each other, Anne correctly gave the master security key for A-10's ownership. A-10 then accepted Anne as her only master in her "life". As they proceeded to go out of the prison complex, the Valtia Public Safety Force and New Alliance sent in their special response units. They initially thought that A-10 was a civilian due to her innocent girl facade until the Valtian commander correctly identified her as a battle doll. He then ordered one of the tank destroyers to fire an anti-armor piercing shell unto A-10. Unfortunately for them, A-10 was no ordinary battle doll. The shell hit her flatly on the forehead but it simply ricocheted off. The shocked commander ordered another shell but A-10 already began moving before them. She then easily cleared the responding forces out of Anne's way. The scene of A-10 taking out the responding force was notably comical. Anne instructed A-10 to avoid inflicting casualties on their opponents and she complied by firing several "non-lethal" rounds that were able to punch holes through armored vehicles. Besides this, she also fired PPP's anti-Beast Bullet No. 3 to threaten the Valtia Public Safety Force to stand down. It was shown that a single Bullet No. 3 was capable of smashing and flipping a tank destroyer 360 degrees in to the air through the sheer kinetic force of its contact alone. The responding force had no option but to disperse in shock and awe. Third Battle of Arin A-10 accompanied Anne in her quest to be reunited and also stop Pray Mayer/Queen E-34. Her first direct action in the War of Prayer was during the Landfall Operation wherein A-10 suppressed responding Red Sharks while Anne was descending down the Space Elevator. She then removed other obstacles that they met while attempting to find a safe zone to land. While nearly cornered, Acting Chief of Central Order May Zail, aboard the Flagship Arden, suddenly appeared to give the coordinates for a secret base still unnoticed by E-34's brood. May and her retinue then sacrificed themselves to cover Anne and A-10's entry. Upon safely arriving at the Zail Seabed Base, A-10's role as an emotional clutch became more apparent as Anne suffered from a break down. As the AUA remnants planned their second major counter-attack, Anne was given the role of slipping past the majority of E-34's brood so that she can save her strength for the final fight when she encounters the Queen herself. It was reconfirmed that A-10 should be Anne's sole escort and support in her march to E-34's Nest while the AUA would conduct a massive battle to draw attention away from the two. When the Beasts eventually found out the Zail Seabed Base, the AUA and Anne quickly proceeded with this plan. A-10 then facilitated Anne's path to Core Temple by taking down several low and high rank beasts that they encountered along the way. One of the beasts that intercepted them was EX-Type Zero Blue Beetle who went out of his way to hunt down Anne. Blue Beetle was initially in his Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The Blue where he bombarded Anne and A-10 from the safety of the skies. Anne then tasked A-10 to bring down Blue Beetle to her range. A-10 used the whole entirety of her equipment set to take on the EX-Type Zero, going so far as to reveal her Coffin System. While she was successful in forcing Blue Beetle to abandon The Blue armor suit, he next switched to the Blue Gladiator form and destroyed several of the A-10 units. A-10 then ordered the rest to withdraw for a quick regrouping but the agitated Blue Beetle pursued them. Before he could do anything further, Anne then sliced up Blue Beetle - A-10 was successful in luring the EX-Type Zero into Anne's range. The fight however was still far from over as Blue Beetle and Anne fought in a duel. A-10 on the other hand made quick repairs on herself and the other A-10 units. She was able to rescue Anne from one of Blue Beetle's surprise attack. At the end, Anne was able to defeat Blue Beetle with A-10's assistance. After that fight, Anne, terribly exhausted, rested while A-10 made preparations to continue moving towards Core Temple. Upon reaching the Core Temple grounds, Anne continued inside while A-10 was trusted to protect Anne's back by holding the incoming beasts. A-10 was able to eliminate several beasts but found it difficult to stave off the Black Sharks. Thinking of her beloved master, she then resolved herself to get rid of every beast in sight even if it would lead to her demise. Meanwhile, Alcyone launched Number 1200. Key Sword to the surface while the New Alliance was engaged in fierce battle in orbit. Key Sword, by pure coincidence, landed in front of A-10, nearly hitting her. The sudden collision of Key Sword disrupts the fight and momentarily distracts the Black Sharks whereby A-10 was able to get the advantage on them. A-10 then pondered on the appropriate saying for unexpected but lucky encounters. A-10 next appeared to save Anne from Pray/E-34. Anne had just rejected Pray's offer to be together again. Pray in her frustration ordered her beast guards to capture Anne. A-10 then timely arrived to repel the guards and to hand over Key Sword to her master. She then gave Anne some of her nano-machines to synthesize for her a unique DC Coat and eyeglasses. A-10 continued supporting her master by ensuring that none would interfere in Anne and Pray's fight. Anne's retirement After the Third Battle of Arin, Anne finalized her retirement and quietly resided in Planet Garion http://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/knight-run/ep-76-pray-part-74/viewer?title_no=67&episode_no=77. A-10 still stayed with her master and helped her in running Café Pray. Anne officially adopted A-10 and gave her the name "Amy Mayer". As Amy, A-10 was enrolled in primary schooling and interacted with other human children like a normal girl. References Category:Roles